


Where The World Unwinds

by SparkGoddess



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Arguments, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homesick Billy, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: "Sometimes it's so hard to show the way you feel.Sometimes it seems like the words aren't real.Sometimes it makes no difference what you're trying to say.When all the words come out wrong anyway."





	Where The World Unwinds

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Tracy7307 for helping me fine tune this fic *smooooooooooches*
> 
> This is my first Harringrove fic *shakes fist at those lovely idiots* They've been getting more vocal in my head & this was the result.
> 
> I blame Pandora's 80's playlist for some of this & the fandom for the rest ;)

Billy burned through his cigarette as he leaned against the Camaro watching as people came and went from their apartment building. 

He exhaled angrily as he let his eyes find the familiar window to their unit. He knew Steve would be either pacing or cleaning like a mad man.

They didn't fight as much as their friends and family might assume but when they did, they were rough goes of pent up and mostly old bullshit that they couldn't seem to let go.

This fight was about a comment Steve threw at him which had caused him to break the mug he'd been holding at the time.

Billy had been telling him how he'd been talking to a friend from California about possible jobs there. He still hated the cold and as much as he loved Steve he didn't want to live near Hawkins for the rest of his life.

He missed the ocean he surfed and swam in during hot summers or just sat back and watched in early mornings after run ins with Neil.

The sound of the crashing waves always eased his mind from the storm of thoughts running through his mind and often muffled the sound of his soft wails.

Steve listened, then frowned. "I can't leave my life behind, Billy." He looked down at his hands as he said it.

Fast forward through to the same fucking argument they had. Steve didn't think they were permanent. He still held that "bullshit" fear that fucking Wheeler had used to crush his heart.

Billy tried to tell him every day how much he loved him but sometimes it was impossible when Steve would roll over on his side or walk out of their bedroom.

It hurt like a bitch every time and now physically throbbed in his hand as he pushed off the car to walk up the stairs to their front door.

He steeled himself as he turned the key, walking through their doorway to see Steve on the couch with his hands covering his face. He looked up, his big brown eyes swimming with tears

"I'm sorry," he said quickly before continuing. 

"I get to scared that you'll leave when you're home. Where everyone and everything is better, brighter..." Billy cut him off, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"You're everything, Steve." Steve pressed their foreheads together, smiling softly as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"I want to go." He ran his fingers thru Billy's hair as he nuzzled his nose which always made Billy scrunch his up which lead to Steve letting out the sweetest giggle that he'd never admit he loved.

Billy cupped Steve's face in his hands, his thumbs running over the top of his flushed cheeks as he looked into the brown eyes he's woken upto for the last three years.

"I love you," Steve said so softly as Billy pulled him into a kiss, his smile wide as he kissed the words onto his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title lyric from  
> Lost In California by Little Big Town. 
> 
> Summary lyrics from The Hurting Words by Nevermore. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
